


Push and pull

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Eating out, Established Relationship, FTM, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Slight Body Dysphoria, Smut, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm Keith, klance, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Keith slides his hand down his body, raking his nails over his skin and leaving angry red lines behind in pale flesh. He tangles his fingers in Lance’s hair, which pulls his attention back to him.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Push and pull

Keith’s head bounces off the mattress when Lance pushes him down onto it. His toes curl into the sheets and his arms reach out for the younger almost instantly, trying to drag him over his body. Lance grabs hold of his wrists and pins him down. He tilts his head slightly and presses a biting kiss to Keith’s lips. They already feel bruised from all the rough kissing they’ve already been doing, but that doesn’t stop him from pressing even harder into it.

Lance pulls back, leaving them both panting and gasping. He moves down Keith’s body, sliding his hands down to grip his waist in a tight hold as he kisses down his neck. He stops at Keith’s chest, lifting his head as he presses his lips to the centre of his binder.

“I know you hate having this thing off, but I’d rather there’s no threat of you passing out this time,” Lance says, offering Keith a soft smile. The tender moment almost feels out of place for how things were progressing, but it only proves to somehow get Keith wetter.

He nods before sitting up again. Lance grabs hold of the bottom of the binder before he can, lifting his gaze to meet Keith’s eye. Wordlessly, Keith sucks in a deep breath and Lance carefully pull it off over his head. Keith takes in a few even breaths once it’s removed before he lays back on the bed. Lance tries to keep his eyes focused on Keith’s face, but when Keith’s drops back the bounce of his small breasts does draw his attention. He’s quick to lift his eyes again, chewing his bottom lip.

“Sorry.” He says as he leans over Keith again. Keith shakes his head, lifting his hand to brush some of Lance’s hair behind his ear.

“It’s okay. I’m not… with you, it’s not that bad.” Keith admits, feeling heat crawl up his cheeks. Lance smiles softly again and leans in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lance whispers against his lips. Keith chuckles and turns his head to the side as the colour darkens on his face.

“Shut up.” He mumbles. Lance hums, tilting his head to kiss the corner of Keith’s lips before he starts kissing down his body again. He kisses down his neck, between his breasts, down the light lines of his abs and over his belly button. Keith turns his gaze down to Lance as he chews his bottom lip. He slowly spreads his legs open for Lance.

Lance slowly kisses down his stomach and pelvis, licking over his shaved pubic area. Keith squirms a little the lower Lance gets. Lance stares up at him, his eyes somehow wide and bright while also showing his smirk perfectly through them. Lance hovers his lips over Keith’s front, breath fanning over it and causing it to twitch in anticipation. Keith resists the urge to beg. He’s not that desperate yet.

The first press of Lance’s lips to his swollen front has his eyes rolling closed as his tense shoulders relax. Lance kisses it a few times, his movements slow and soft as he keeps gauging Keith’s reaction. The first press of his tongue running over his front has Keith gasping softly. He rolls his head forward and looks down at Lance with lust blown eyes. Lance smirks as he sticks his tongue out and slowly swipes it over Keith. Keith softly curses under his breath at the sight alone.

Lance laps at his front for a moment, getting it nice and wet with his spit before he pulls back, licking his lips. Keith squirms more, spreading his legs wider as he pushes his hips up into the air a little. Lance shifts back a little before he lays down on his stomach between Keith’s thighs. He pulls himself closer, caged between Keith’s legs as he grips Keith’s hips again. He leans in and presses his mouth to Keith’s hole, licking up his slick.

Keith moans softly, finally getting some kind of relief from the foreplay that had lasted far too long. Lance hums and the vibrations against Keith’s front are pure sin. He chews his bottom lip more, tipping his head back as he closes his eyes. Lance’s tongue presses hard but slowly over his hole, sliding up to his front before it flicks back into his mouth. And Lance won’t stop making low noises, adding to the pleasure which also drives Keith a little crazier with each swipe of his tongue.

Suddenly, Lance’s tongue is pressing inside his body and Keith gasps, his hips twitching with the want to thrust down against his face. Keith looks down at Lance again, biting back a whimper as he watches. Lance’s eyes are closed loosely, his tongue fucking into Keith’s body at a steady pace. And the _sounds_ , not just Lance’s little noises but the wet sounds of his mouth working over his hole has Keith clenching.

Keith slides his hand down his body, raking his nails over his skin and leaving angry red lines behind in pale flesh. He tangles his fingers in Lance’s hair, which pulls his attention back to him. Lance stares up at him, not breaking eye contact once as he continues to work his tongue in and out of Keith’s hole. Keith sighs, but it’s followed by a whine why Lance pulls back, licking his lips again.

“You taste so good, baby.” Lance praises, groaning in the back of his throat when he drops his gaze and takes in his work. He pushes himself up on his elbow slightly so that he can pull his hand back and press his fingers to Keith’s hole. “So fucking wet, just for me.”

He slides his fingers inside Keith, pulling another whine from him. He’s a little tight around his two fingers, but Lance knows it’s not too much for him to handle. He barely moves them around in there before he’s sliding them out, wiping them off on Keith’s thigh.

“Such a pretty hole, I can’t wait to ruin it,” Lance says, lifting his gaze to look up at Keith through his lashes. Keith whimpers, his legs trying to close up but Lance keeps them held open easily. He smirks, knowing exactly what kind of effect those words have on his boyfriend. He drops his gaze and sure enough, his hole is clenching and dripping more slick. Lance runs his tongue over his teeth before he lifts his gaze again. “Don’t forget to scream.”

He leans back into Keith and eagerly fucks his tongue into his body again. He’s a lot faster and rough with his actions now, eating Keith out with purpose. Keith’s back arches, but he manages to hold back his noises for now. His hand grips Lance’s hair a little tighter as he rolls his hips into Lance’s face. Nails dig into his hips and Lance’s tongue curls inside him forcefully. Lance starts groaning again and it has Keith feeling like he’s going to pass out already. Damn him.

“Lance… oh,” Keith bites into his bottom lip, almost hard enough to split it and the sting has him whimpering. Lance moans against his hole, pulling his hips down onto his face harder as he picks up the pace.

He pulls back just enough to suck Keith’s front into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head as he sucks on it as hard as he physically can. It has Keith crying out and he feels the extra slick leaking from Keith’s hole running down his chin. Lance smirks before he opens his mouth and flicks his tongue repeatedly over Keith’s swollen front.

Keith’s fingers tighten in Lance’s hair, pulling him down harder against his body and Lance gets the hint. He tilts his head again and licks between Keith’s folds roughly. Keith whimpers, thrusting his hips against Lance’s face as he moves his tongue over the entire expanse of Keith, from his hole, up to his front. When Lance sucks on Keith’s folds it gets him clenching around nothing again.

“Lance please, fucking h-hell,” Keith begs, his eyes squeezed closed as his head rolls back and forth on the pillow. Lance smirks again, loving it when he can get Keith so desperate for him that he doesn’t even realise that he’s begging. He presses his mouth against Keith’s hole and _really_ starts eating him out.

His mouth presses as hard against Keith’s body as he can manage, his tongue moves in and around Keith as fast as possible and he continues to make low noises. He starts moving his head more, moving it around side to side as his breathing starts to pick up. Keith’s toes curl so hard they hurt and he tightens his hold on Lance’s hair, using his grip to fuck himself with Lance’s tongue.

“O-oh fuck, L-Lance-!” Keith cries out, dropping his head forward again to look down at his boyfriend as he shoves Lance’s head harder against his body. Lance moans against him, filthy and _hot_ and Keith’s eyes roll back in his head.

He drops his other hand to his front, rubbing his fingers against himself hard and fast as a continuous string of whimpers escape him. Lance goes with the movement, matching the push and pull of Keith’s hand in his hair. Keith starts making almost rhythmic noises, his whines short and sharp and that tells Lance that he’s close. He opens his eyes again and stares up at Keith as he moans _louder_ knowing that the sound of it would get to Keith more. And it works, he feels Keith clenching around his tongue and it’s the best feeling in the world.

“Shit, oh fuck, Lance, Lance… fuck, I’m gonna come!” Keith cries out, yanking on Lance’s hair more and it _hurts_ but he doesn’t care because it feels so good even as it brings tears to his eyes. Keith’s yanking pulls his mouth away from Keith’s hole and he pants, almost gasping with his chin coated in Keith’s slick. He opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out and is thrilled that Keith squirts all over his face.

“S-shit L-Lance,” Keith whines, his eyes staring hazily at Lance as he makes a mess all over his face.

Lance pushes forward again and fucks his tongue into Keith’s body again, lapping up his come. Keith’s hips jolt against his face, his body oversensitive from his orgasm. Lance presses his face into the inside of Keith’s thigh, attempting to clean the mess from his face onto Keith’s skin. He sits up and grabs hold of Keith’s hips again.

“Roll over, I’m gonna fuck your brains out.” He mumbles, his voice a lot gruffer then it usually is. Keith can’t help but whimper and do as he’s told, his hole still clenching.

He presses his face into the bed as he feels Lance crowd over his back, his cock sliding over his ass a few times as he rocks his hips into the older. Keith grips the sheets in tight fists, biting his bottom lip as Lance presses the head of his cock to Keith’s hole.

He pushes in slowly, the slide easy from how damn wet Keith is, but he still wants to make sure Keith’s given time to adjust to the new stretch. Keith’s back arches slightly, his mouth falling open on a slight moan as Lance’s cock fills him. He’s always liked it when Lance fucked him from behind, it somehow made it feel like he was so much deeper inside him. Lance shuffles around a little, anchoring his knees into the bed as he grips Keith’s hips in a tight hold again. He gives an experimental shallow and slow thrust of his hips, finding no resistance at all.

Lance digs his fingers into Keith’s skin as he snaps his hips back before he thrusts back into Keith hard and fast. Keith cries out, his body jolting forward with the force. He doesn’t have time to recover from it before Lance is pounding into him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Keith shouts, his body tense and tight around Lance’s cock, creating even more delicious friction. Lance groans, he loves how loud Keith will let himself get now. He used to be so reserved and quiet, a lot of the time Lance wouldn’t have known when he came if he did at all because he somehow kept himself so quiet. But he’s since learned that Keith is a screamer, and it’s the best thing breaking him down to that point.

“Fuck, you feel so good Keith.” Lance praises, his chest heaving with every breath. He’s already close, he knows he won’t last that long at all but he wants to see if he can force another orgasm out of Keith before he comes. “So fucking tight and wet, feel so good on my cock baby boy. Fuck, never felt this good.”

Keith’s eyes roll closed and he whines like a bitch in heat. He knows Lance means it, he can tell with the way his voice gets softer like he’s admitting something he didn’t really mean to. Keith bites his lip harder and moves his hand down his body, pressing his fingers against himself again. He lets his fingers brush against Lance’s cock, feeling him sliding in and out of his body and it’s the best thing in the world. He moves his fingers to his front and starts jerking himself off again.

Suddenly, Lance is leaning over him more and reaching up to grip the back of Keith’s hair, tangling his mullet around his fingers before he’s yanking his head up. Keith gasps, his back being forced into an arch as Lance holds his head back with one hand and pushes down on his back with the other to keep his chest pushed downward.

“Fuck, look at you baby, so pretty. All for me.” Lance grunts and Keith can’t help that he’s still whimpering.

“A-all yours, Lance, ah, fuck, you’re gonna make me come again,” Keith whines pathetically, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah? Feel that good?” Lance teases and Keith wants to get annoyed at it but he’s not. No, he loves this just as much as Lance does and at this angle, it almost feels like Lance is up in his damn guts and he’s going _insane_.

“ _Yes!_ Fuck Lance-” He cuts off with a broken scream as Lance picks up the pace and force of his thrusts, slamming right into his sweet spot.

He comes on Lance’s cock, still moaning and whining loudly as his body shakes in Lance’s hands. His hole clenches even tighter around Lance as he leaks and drips come all over him and the bed with every slide of him. Lance curses under his breath and drops his hold on Keith’s hair. Keith collapses onto the bed, a panting mess in his hands.

“Baby… oh fuck Keith,” Lance moans as he leans down into Keith and kisses the back of his neck.

“P-please,” Keith mumbles around his heavy breathing. Lance tightens his hold on Keith and thrusts harder into him, pressing in as deep as he can. His hips still, his eyes roll closed, and he moans into Keith’s skin as his orgasm crashes over him. His come fills Keith, and he slouches slightly against the older when he feels him continuous clench around him more.

Keith whimpers at the feeling of being filled. He presses his hand to his stomach, and it’s always stupid but he always does it anyway. Lance shakes against him as they collectively try to catch their breaths.

It takes a moment before Lance is able to attempt to push himself upright again and pull out of Keith. He bites his bottom lip, moaning under his breath as he watches his come drip from Keith’s hole. He rests his hands against Keith’s lower ass cheeks and spreads him open a little. Keith rocks back into the touch, turning his head to look up at Lance.

“Clench for me?” Lance asks and Keith squirms a little as he purposes clenches, pushing Lance’s come from his body. It drips from his hole, making a further mess on the bed that Lance really couldn’t care about right now. “Fuck… you’re gorgeous.”

Keith’s cheeks flush a darker shade of red and he turns his face into his pillow and does it again. Lance makes a low noise before he’s moving his hand and two fingers are sliding inside Keith again. He slowly fucks his come back into Keith even as Keith twitches away from the touch.

“You’re so perfect Keith.” Lance praises when he pulls his fingers out and carefully rolls Keith onto his back. He crawls over Keith’s body and smiles down at him. Keith returns his smile as he reaches up to grab a handful of Lance’s hair and yank his head down. Lance whines softly, but happily kisses Keith with the same force. It’s short-lived when Keith yanks his hair back and their lips part.

“Which part of me?” He teases, raising his eyebrow. Lance smirks, tilting his head to kiss under Keith’s jaw.

“Every damn inch of you.”

Keith bites back a smile as he wraps his arms loosely around Lance’s shoulders. He closes his eyes and just soaks in the feeling of Lance kissing over his neck and shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
